Shock Trooper
The Shock Trooper is a premium unit unlocked at level 3 and is the first premium unit available to players. | mindmg = 16 | maxdmg = 19 | numattacks = 3 | range = 1 | lof = Direct }} Overview The Shock Trooper is a premium unit with more health and damage output compared to the basic Trooper, but is confined to the front row due to its range of 1. This unit is ultimately superseded by the Ranger in terms of utility, although with the 17 level gap this unit may still see use with the Rank system. Its low cost of make it a good investment early on as it is a tough unit that is extremely helpful in the early stages of the game. This unit is quick to rank, increasing their survivability and damage output greatly. The low healing cost and time also allows the player to put fallen Shock Troopers back into the field to pour out the damage. They also have uncanny defensive stats, security and dodge, increasing with each rank. This makes them great for the front line against tanks and other low offense units, as attacks will either miss or be dodged by the Shock Troopers. Shock Troopers can be a nuisance to opponents in PvP as they can easily dodge attacks from units with low offense or attacks that are not Burst Shot attacks. At Rank 3, this unit can learn a new attack which has more accuracy and a higher chance to land a critical attack, but in turn has a longer cooldown and puts out fewer shots (x2 instead of x3). The better accuracy makes for a more reliable attack, but the lengthier cooldown is a major drawback, especially since the Shock Trooper lacks a second ability slot, forcing the player to choose between these two attacks. If Nanopods are a concern, then this attack should not be a priority. Aesthetically, they are very similar to the Trooper, except that the shoulder armor is more bulgy. Another notable difference is its yellow helmet, helmets usually seen only in Premium units. This unit also has a slightly different mask design (the gas filters are slightly bigger and lean into the Shock Trooper's mask). Attacks Statistics |sp3 = |sp4 = |sp5 = |bravery1 = 30 |bravery2 = 35 |bravery3 = 40 |bravery4 = 45 |bravery5 = 50 |defense1 = 55 |defense2 = 60 |defense3 = 65 |defense4 = 70 |defense5 = 75 |dodge1 = 25 |dodge2 = 30 |dodge3 = 35 |dodge4 = 40 |dodge5 = 45 |pc2 = |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |uv1 = 5 |uv2 = 7 |uv3 = 8 |uv4 = 10 |uv5 = 11 }} Cost Updates 1.4 * Weapon upgrade option, Controlled Burst, added. 1.3 * Weapon changed from single attack to burst (x3). * Maximum non-crit damage potential increased considerably, from 35 to 48-57. * Healing costs increased: 3 Iron added to healing costs. See Also *Shock Trooper/Pre 1.3 Category:Nano Category:Soldiers